La fiesta y declaración
by mayupam-chan
Summary: Hinata esta desolada y cómoda en su habitación, Ino la invita a la fiesta a donde todos asistirán. Hinata no piensa en otra cosa que declararse a Naruto (otra vez) pero al parecer él tiene otros planes muy confusos. Al final ella se dará cuenta de que él esta más enamorado de lo que cree. One-shot.


Hoy era la fiesta del año, Tsunade la organizó para celebrar la paz en la aldea, para algunos era el mejor dia de sus vidas ya que dejarían de trabajar y bailarían para despejar sus mentes pero para mi era lo peor que me podía haber pasado, estaba cómoda en mi cuarto sin nada que hacer, no se porque me invitó Ino pero como era una de mis mejores amigas no podía fallarle y dejarla plantada. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, un vestido lila corto y apretado en la cintura, con unos tacos negros altos y mi cabello suelto, con un ligero maquillaje era lo que Ino había preparado para mi esa noche, la cual según ella iba a ser inolvidable.

\- ¡Vamos Hinata no pongas esa cara, va a ser divertido! - sonrió Ino a mi lado caminando por las calles de Konoha.

\- De verdad no quiero ir Ino.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué va a estar Naruto?

\- Cla-claro que no.

\- Es tú oportunidad para declararte.

\- ¡Y-ya lo hice! -grité con mis mejillas sonrojadas al recordar el momento, desde entonces evitaba toparme con él cuando lo veía por las calles y creo que el también lo hacia.

\- ¡Entonce dile que te dé una respuesta!

\- Como si fuera tan fácil y no me refiero a que solo tengo que decir esas palabras mágicas.

\- Solo tienes que presionarlo un poco y veras como cambia tu vida esas simple palabras.

\- ¿Y si me dice que no?

\- ¿Y si te dice que si? - la mire, discutir con Ino era perder el tiempo, ella siempre tenía que tener la razón y nunca se equivocaba.

\- E-esta bien, lo intentare - susurre para escuchar cómo reía triunfante.

La fiesta estaba prendida había mucha gente bailando y disfrutando de esta noche pero mis ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron a la cabellera rubia que resalta entre todos. Está bailando con Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos tienen un brillo extraño, él toma su mano y mi corazón se rompe un poco, cuanto daría para que me mirara de esa forma. Fui a sentarme a un lugar apartado cuando Ino me dijo que iría a bailar con Sai un é un lugar perfecto, nadie me podía invitar a bailar pero yo podía ver a todos, mi mente comenzó a recordar esos días que iba caminando por la aldea, esas veces que quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba pero siempre me congelaba y nunca lo hacía, solo tartamudeaba y mis palabras se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta aparte de mi sonrojo y sentir como el latido de mi corazón se aceleraba con mayor fuerza. Vuelvo al presente al ver como un chico ebrio pasa por mi lado, tal vez no se el mejor lugar después de todo, vuelvo a ver a Naruto como esta bailando con Sakura lentamente, su mano está en su cintura y ella sonríe mientras coloca sus brazos en su cuello y eso destroza un poco más mi corazón si es posible, porque él no ve que cuando le sonríe de esa forma tan coqueta e infantil voy cayendo en una tristeza , donde no puedo escapar y nadie me ayuda. Pero en el fondo me siento bien cuando pienso que ella no le ama sino que ama a otro porque la forma en que le mira ahora no es nada comparado como lo hago yo. ¡Las cosas que daría por que esa sonrisa sea para mi!, esas dos palabras que le dije en la batalla contra Pain, las que siempre he estado muriendo de ganas por decirle a la cara y que él también me las dijera.

\- Hinata -salte del susto al ver que Ino había descubierto mi escondite.

\- I-ino.

\- Que bonita forma de conseguir novio - sonrió de lado, estaba enojada y sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo, oh no, tenía un plan.

\- Y-yo solo me estaba preparando para ir ahí.

\- Claro - me miró desconfiada- pero creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no vas a hora?

\- N-no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Está bailando con Sakura.

\- Eso se puede arreglar. - no pude decir nada cuando sentí como jalaba de mi muñeca y me lleva a la pista de baile.

No se cómo paso todo, solo vi como Ino hizo una señal a Sai que se encontraba escondido detrás de un muro y el asintió con una sonrisa divertida, después se escuchó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando todo se volvió oscuro y unos segundos después la música se volvió a escuchar, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era que estaba al frente de Naruto y Sakura había desaparecido junto con Ino.

\- Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? –lo mire a sus hermosos ojos azules, estaban confundidos y miraba a todos lados buscando a Sakura.

\- N-no lo sé – su cuerpo se tensó y solo había hablado, estaba actuando muy extraño.

\- M-me tengo que ir, lo siento - se despidió y me sentí triste de verdad me estaba ignorando.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no bailan? - apareció Ino con una sonrisa de victoria ¿Qué había hecho con Sakura?

\- L-lo siento me tengo que ir.

\- Vamos Naruto no seas cobarde baila con Hinata – le empujo para que se acercara a mí y desapareció.

Ahora él estaba con sus manos en mi cintura mientras bailamos a la luz de la luna sin que nadie nos interrumpa, ahora es nuestro momento o más específico mi momento para poder declararme otra vez.

\- Na-naruto - lo miré a la cara desde que comenzamos a bailar, él estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Y-yo quería decirte que... Bu-bueno... Y-yo - diablos esto era más difícil de lo que pensé y no ayudaba nada la cara que él ponía.

\- ¡Con permiso! - pasó un chico atrás mío empujándome más con Naruto y él se alejó lo más rápido posible de mi. Bien, estaba enojada por su comportamiento conmigo.

\- Me tengo que ir - hablé cortante y salí corriendo, jamás me sentí tan humillada y herida.

Salí del baile sin despedirme de Ino, estaba enojada y triste con un bonito vestido escapando del amor de mi vida, que locura. Después de unas calles caminé despacio quitándome los tacones que lastimaban mis pies. Del cielo empezaron a caer gotas y al tratar de correr para escapar de la lluvia, resbale con un piedra y caí raspandome la rodilla y mi mano derecha. Bien, esta no era mi noche. Sólo me quedé sentada en el suelo llorando y dejando que el agua escondiera mis lágrimas, no sabía qué mal había hecho para merecer todo esto.

\- Hinata - giré mi rostro para ver a Naruto, su camisa blanca estaba empapada y su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara, seguía igual de sexy.

\- Y-yo puedo sola - respondí al ver cómo estiraba su mano y me levanté con dificultad.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó luego de un incómodo silencio. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

\- N-no – respondí con ironía bajando un poco mi vestido, hacia mucho frío.

\- Vamos

\- No quiero ir contigo – me aleje de él.

\- Es para no resfriarnos – su voz parecía enojada, me sujeto de la muñeca y me llevo bajo una carpa.

\- ¿Pu-puedes soltarme? – moví mi mano para zafar su agarre pero me sujetaba fuerte.

\- No quiero - seguía enojado ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

\- Pero yo sí quiero.

\- ¿Por qué? – se acercó un poco más.

\- Y tú ¿Por qué no quieres soltarme? – le sostuve la mirada, era una guerra de miradas y ninguno quería salir perdiendo.

\- Porque no quiero – sonrió como un niño pequeño.

\- Que infantil eres – desvié la mirada

\- Así me quieren - no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Na-naruto.

\- Hinata, y-yo tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y-yo t-te a...

\- Aquí estás - suspiró Sakura al llegar a nuestro lado, llevaba un paraguas y seguía bien arreglada.- ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Te estuve buscando por todos lados.

\- Estaba ocupado - soltó mi mano, lo tomé como una señal.

\- Y-yo me tengo que ir.

\- Oh, Hinata estabas aquí - me miro Sakura por primera vez, miró a Naruto con una sonrisa pero se desvaneció al ver su rostro neutro.

\- No me digas que.. - se formó un incómodo se comunicaban solo con la mirada y poco a poco fui alejándome de ellos.

Era increíble que no notaran que me había ido, traté de caminar despacio y ocultarme bajo las casas por la lluvia, estaba a unos pasos de entrar a mi casa y tomar un baño caliente pero un rayo me asustó y me abrace a un tronco que estaba cerca.

\- ¡Que susto! - suspiré apretando más el agarre pero lo solté de inmediato al ver que no era un tronco. -¿ Qu-qué ha-haces aquí?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Tenía algo que decirte.

\- Pen-pensé que querías estar con Sakura.

\- Primero estaba contigo -se acercó más a mi y yo retrocedí.

\- Bu-bueno ya estás conmigo.

\- Esta vez no te me vas a escapar. - me arrinconó entre un tronco de verdad y su cuerpo.

\- No tenía planeado hacerlo.

\- Me gustas - soltó rápido y sin rodeos, me quedé en shock mientras mi mente procesaba lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Qu-qué?

\- Me gustas mucho, bueno en realidad creo que es más que eso. No soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos y tampoco los entiendo pero sé que quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y que nadie se acerque a ti. - escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y bajo sus brazos a mi cintura. No sabia que decir.

\- Na-naru ...

\- No digas nada -me interrumpió rápido- No sé si aún sientes lo mismo que esa vez pero al menos dame una oportunidad.

Se separó de mí y me besó. Fue lento y seguro no quería que pensara en nada más que ese beso y eso hice, con nervios subí mis brazos a su cuello y profundice el beso. No quería separarme de él pero la falta de oxígeno me lo pedía.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- S-sí. - reí y él suspiró.

\- Pe-pero ¿Por qué estabas tan feliz con Sakura? - tal vez arruine el momento pero necesitaba saberlo.

\- Ella me contó que se iba a declarar a Sasuke y que esta vez le iba a obligar a que le dé una respuesta sincera. - río.

\- Pero después te enojaste.

\- Le conté que me gustabas y ella me dio un consejo para declararme, pero era una idea muy rara y loca, ella me confundió más de lo que estaba.

\- Pero al final lo hiciste - bajé la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- Y no me arrepiento de nada - volvió a besarme con una sonrisa.

Entramos a la casa y nos acostamos juntos en la cama, mi padre aún seguía en la fiesta y hablamos sobre varias cosas con una enorme sonrisa y antes de caer dormida lo escuché susurrar un "Te amo" después de todo tal vez esta enamorado más de lo que él cree.


End file.
